Hanté
by Titepuce140
Summary: Edward n'est jamais revenu après avoir quitté Bella dans NM. Bella et Angela ont été transformées par Maria et elles sont toutes deux ses mains droites. Comment réagira-t-elle lorsqu'elles devront s'alliées aux Cullen contre les Volturi?Ne sont pas végé
1. Prologue

Maria

_**Edward est partie durant New Moon et n'est jamais revenu. Bella a fini par comprendre les raisons pourquoi il est partie et elle sait aussi qu'il a prit la bonne décision même si elle en est triste.**_

_**1.**_

Sept mois, trois jours et quatorze heures. C'était le temps depuis le départ de l'homme de ma vie: Edward.

Les premiers mois avaient été très difficile, surtout lorsque j'avais fini par trouver la boîte qu'il avait caché sous le parquet de ma chambre. Je m'étais étonnament rapprochée de Lauraine et de Jessica, bien que nous n'étions pas les meilleures amies du monde. Quant à Angela Weber, elle était ma meilleure amie, bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer Alice Cullen. Angela avait surprit Ben avec une autre fille et elle avait immédiatement terminée leur relation.

Aujourd'hui? Edward Cullen prenait toujours une énorme partie de mes pensées mais je l'avais volontairement reléguer dans un tiroir tout au fond de mon cerveau puisqu'il n'était que le passé. Je préférais me concentrer sur le présent, alors que Angela et moi marchions dans le cimitière afin de faire peur aux passants. En fait, c'était notre nouveau passe-temps préféré après avoir été attrapés par Charlie alors que nous lançions des oeufs sur la maison de Mike Newton, quelques jours plus tôt.

Il fallait dire que Charlie n'était pas très fier de mon nouveau comportement et qu'il commençait sérieusement à cherche un hôpital où m'envoyer. Il ne semblait pas comprendre que je n'avais aucune envie d'être la petite fille à papa...

-BOO!cria Angela alors que Ben et sa nouvelle conquête venait de passer près d'elle.

Ce dernier hurla de terreur pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement reconnaître Angela. Cette dernière éclata de rire alors qu'il tentait visiblement de reprendre son souffle.

-Angie!s'énerva-t-il.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais Angie!s'énerva-t-elle en envoyant ses cheveux brun vers l'arrière.

Ben s'éloigna sans dire aucun mot, ne lâchant pas la taille de la petite blonde qui était à ses côtés. Angela ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et de leur faire un doigt d'honneur alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. Je devais avouer que j'avais tout d'abord été surprise la première fois où Angela avait envoyée chier son ex petit copain, un peu plus de trois mois passés.

Nous étions en train de rire lorsqu'une femme apparut soudainement devant nous. Elle était aussi blanche que les Cullen et ses yeux d'un rouge sang nous fixaient comme si elle pouvait lire notre âme.


	2. Proposition

2.

Elle était belle, vraiment belle malgré toutes les cicatrices qui parsemaient sa peau blanche. Il me fut facile de deviner qu'elle ne suivait pas la même diète que les Cullen mais qu'elle se nourrissait plutôt de sang humain. Malgré tout, mon sixième sens me commendait de ne pas bouger, qu'elle ne nous voulait aucun mal et que nous ne serions pas son prochain repas.

Elle se contentait simplement de nous regarder, comme si elle jugeait de ce que nous étions capable. C'est à cet instant là que je compris pourquoi elle ne nous avait pas attaquer; elle voulait nous transformer!

-Bonsoir, s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix mélodique.

Elle ressemblait un peu à Esme, bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi maternelle que cette dernière.

À mes côtés, Angela s'était raidit, comme si elle était prête à se battre pour sauver sa vie. À côté du vampire, elle ressemblait à un petit chaton et je comprenais maintenant la raison pourquoi Edward s'amusait à me faire cette remarque lorsque je refusais de l'écouter. Moi, je ne fis rien d'autre que de croiser mes bras et de fixer le vampire dans les yeux. Cette dernière sembla comprendre mon jeu car elle brisa soudainement notre regard en se tournant vers Angela.

-Bien, bien, chuchota-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux!?s'énerva Angela en se préparant à sauter.

J'eus tout juste le temps de l'attraper par le chandail et de la retenir à temps car je n'avais certainement pas envie qu'elle finisse en pâté à chien.

-Je sais parfaitement ce que tu es et quel est ta diète, pointais-je en m'avançant de quelques pas. Je sais aussi que nous ne serons pas ton prochain repas puisque tu sembles avoir d'autres plans en tête.

Les yeux du vampires s'ouvrirent grands ouverts mais elle reprit rapidement sa contenance. Je doutais que Angela est eu le temps d'appercevoir sa réaction, ne sachant définitivement pas ce qui ce passait. Elle restait tout simplement silencieuse, à mes côtés.

-Avez-vous pensé à une meilleur vie?demanda soudainement le vampire. À rester jeune toute votre existence, de ne jamais mourire et d'être indestructible?

Angela hocha la tête alors qu'un sourire venait d'apparaître sur mes lèvres.

-Toi!ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Tu as l'air à en savoir beaucoup sur les gens de mon espèce. Explique!

-J'ai connu des gens comme toi, j'ai tomber en amour avec l'un d'eux: des végétariens, expliquais-je. J'en connais plus que tu ne le crois. Qui es-tu?

-Maria, répondit-elle, et j'aurais besoins de vous pour former une nouvelle armée contre les Volturis qui menaçent notre race depuis déjà quelques mois. J'ai déjà plusieurs membres mais c'est de vous deux dont j'ai besoins.

Maria? Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me disait quelque chose?

-Acceptez-vous?s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Oui, répondis-je.

Angela accepta aussi, même si elle ne comprenait pas tout ce que ça impliquait. Moi, j'avais simplement accepter parce que je n'avais aucune envie de laisser les Volturi mener le monde et aussi parce que j'avais besoins d'un nouveau départ.

C'est à cet exact moment là que Maria nous mordit.


	3. décision

3.

**Edward:**

Sept mois, trois jours et quatorze heures depuis la dernière fois où j'avais vu mon ange: Bella. Après l'attaque de Jasper contre elle et les nouvelles qui se promenaient parmi les vampire sur les plans diaboliques provenant des Volturis, j'avais décité de la quitter afin qu'elle ne soit pas blessé.

Tout le monde avait changé, plus personne n'était pareil depuis notre départ. C'était comme si notre famille n'existait plus sans Bella Swan, la seule personne au monde qui m'avait permit d'oublier mon état de vampire. Pendant les quelques mois passées avec elle, j'en étais enfin venu à la conclusion que j'avais un tant sois peu d'humanité et que j'avais le droit au bonheur. Malheureusement, tout cela s'était éffondré après l'appel fait par Tanya.

C'était grâce à cette dernière que nous avions été mit au courant que quelque chose d'étrange se produisait en Italie et dans les pays Européens. De plus en plus de vampire et d'humains disparaissaient soudainement sans aucunes avis et des rumeurs circulaient sur le fait que les Volturis tentaient de prendre le contrôle du monde. Afin d'être en sécurité, nous avions immédiatement déménagé à Denalis avec Tanya et sa famille.

Malheureusement, tout était différent...

Carlisle n'arrivait plus à supporter notre tristesse et les batailles entre nous alors il travaillait tout le temps. Esme était triste de ne plus avoir Bella pour veiller dessus car elle l'a considérait déjà comme sa propre fille alors elle ne décorait plus la maison. Alice était probablement celle la plus affectée après moi. Cette dernière ne magasinait plus du tout. Jasper s'en voulait énormément et il tentait du mieux possible de s'excuser mais nos émotions étaient bien trop forts pour lui alors il quittait souvent la maison pour quelques jours, rendant Alice deux fois plus misérable. Emmet ne blaguait plus et était en dépression. Même Rosalie était triste!

Quant à moi? Je ne sortais jamais de ma chambre autrement que pour chasser et me nourrir. Parfois Alice réussissait à m'obliger à passer un peu de temps avec la famille mais ça ne changeait rien...

J'étais en train de me morfondre sur mon lit lorsque quelqu'un frappa soudainement à ma porte.

-Edward!cria Alice.

Je ne lui répondit pas, n'ayant aucune attention de parler à ma famille pour aujourd'hui.

-Edward!répéta Alice.

Je garda encore le silence.

-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!hurla-t-elle avant de défoncer ma porte.

Ils étaient tous là, se tenant derrière Alice alors que Esme fixait tout simplement l'endroit où s'était trouver la porte quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle ne criait plus après nous lorsque quelqu'un brisait quelque chose, maintenant.

Emmet franchit le pas de la porte et marcha jusqu'à moi, m'attrapant par les bras et me balançant contre son épaule. J'avais beau hurlé, frappé et menacer mais rien ne le fit changer d'idée. C'est ainsi que je termina assis sur l'une des chaise dans la salle à manger avec Carlisle debout au bout de la table et les autres tous assis.

-Quoi!?m'écriais-je en tentant de me relever.

Emmet me poussa tout simplement de nouveau sur ma chaise, gardant cette fois-ci une solide poigne sur mon épaule.

-Edward, calme toi!ordonna Carlisle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?demandais-je en me calmant finalement.

-Edward, continua-t-il, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de retourner à Forks. Rester loin de Bella n'aide personne et sincèrement, je crois que nous avons faites une erreur en partant.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je m'apperçus que Carlisle, ainsi que tous les autres, bloquaient leurs pensées. Normalement, ils ne prenaient jamais de telles mesures sans avoir de raisons valable alors quelque chose me disait qu'il s'était passé de quoi et que Bella en était probablement la cause.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me cacher?m'énervais-je. Carlisle? Est-ce que c'est Bella? Est-elle en danger?

Carlisle se tourna vers Esme quelques secondes, semblant chercher un peu de courage avant de me faire face. Finalement, il se retourna vers moi.

-J'étais à l'hôpital ce matin lorsque j'ai eu un appel de Charlie, expliqua-t-il. Apparemment Bella à de gros problèmes, notre départ la grandement affecté. Je lui ai demander si elle était en dépression ou quelque chose du genre mais il m'a répondu que non, que ce n'était pas ça le problème mais que son comportement avait énormément changé.

-Changé comment?m'inquiétais-je.

-Elle est... Elle arrive soule à tous les soirs aux petites heures du matin, habillée en prostitué et d'après lui elle ne mange presque plus. La semaine passé il les a surpris, Angela Weber et elle, entrain de lancer des oeufs sur la maison à Mr. Et Mrs. Newton et il a dut les mettre derrière les barreaux pour la nuit. Il s'inquiête vraiment pour elle et il voulait savoir si je connaissais un bon endroit où l'envoyer pour désintoxication et...

_Bella et Angela se tenaient dans un cimétière entrain de faire peur aux gens, souriant par la suite avant d'éclater de rire. Et puis... leur futur disparut soudainement._

Je me retourna immédiatement vers Alice après avoir vu sa dernière vision, tentant de comprendre ce que nous venions de voir. Ma soeur tremblait alors que Jasper tentait de la calmer.

-Alice!paniquais-je. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-E...Edward, chuchota-t-elle, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que... c'est sûrement moi qui...

-Alice?demanda Carlisle. C'était une vision?

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête alors que ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus, signe que si elle le pouvait des larmes couleraient maintenant sur ses joues délicates.

-Bella?paniqua Emmet.

-Son futur, ainsi que celui de Angela Weber à disparut, expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle tentait visiblement d'essayer de trouver quelque chose de concret qui aurait pu l'aider à apercevoir le futur de Bella mais rien ne fonctionnait. Son futur restait simplement noir, comme si elle était décédé.

Elle ne pouvait pas être décédée, je savais que je ne pourrai jamais accepter un tel sort pour la femme de mes rêves. Bella méritait mieux et je savais qu'il était maintenant temps pour nous de faire nos valises et de retourner là où avait commencer.

Pour quelques instants, les Volturis étaient hors de mes pensées, je voulais juste me concentrer sur Bella et tenter de découvrir le nouveau mystère qui l'entourait. Sûrement quelqu'un saurait ce qui c'est passé et peut-être pourrions nous l'aider à guérir et à redevenir la fille à qui appartenait mon coeur.

Alice sauta immédiatement sur place pour la première fois depuis notre départ, attirant l'attention de tous ceux réunis dans la salle.

-Pour vrai?me demanda-t-elle sans révélé ma décision.

-Oui, approuvais-je.

-Quand?

-Maintenant!

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui ce passe?s'énerva Emmet en s'éloignant de moi. C'est pas tout le monde qui a des pouvoirs, ici!

-Edward a décider de retourner à Forks!s'écria Alice en se dirigeant vers sa chambre afin de préparer ses valises. Je pouvais pratiquement l'entendre courir dans tous les sens alors que les autres ne faisaient que se lever.

Une chose était certaine, tout allait bien se dérouler...


	4. aidenous!

4.

**Jasper:**

Tout le monde était heureux de pouvoir enfin retourner à Forks, là où le dernier membre de notre famille se trouvait. Pour la première fois en plusieurs mois je retrouvais enfin ma Alice, elle n'était ni triste et ni dépressive. Par contre, l'anxiété avait gagné sur elle, la question du futur innexistant de Bella l'inquiétait terriblement.

J'étais entrain de lui masser les épaules lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Curieux de qui l'appel pouvait être, je fronça les sourcils et ramassa mon téléphone que j'avais lancer sur le lit après avoir rejoint Alice dans notre chambre.

Le numéro était inconnu mais quelque chose me disait que c'était un appel dont je ne pouvait pas oublier, un appel très important. Il n'y avait qu'une autre personne hors de notre famille, des Denalis et de Bella; Maria. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ma Créatrice mais c'était grâce à elle que j'étais devenu l'homme que je suis.

-Allo?demandais-je en portant le téléphone à mon oreille.

-Jasper?demanda la voix.

J'avais eu raison, c'était bien de Maria dont il s'agissait.

-Oui, chuchotais-je afin qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu?

-Jasper c'est très important que tu sois seuls et que personne n'entende, chuchota-t-elle à son tour. Éloignes-toi de ta famille, c'est d'une importance capitale pour la survit de notre race.

Sans faire disparaître la confusion qui devait se lire sur mon visage, je me tourna vers Alice en éloignant mon téléphone de mon oreille. Ma merveilleuse femme se tourna vers moi, laissant visiblement apparaître son insécurité car elle savait très bien qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je dois m'éloigner de la maison, expliquais-je en l'embrassant tendrement. Je reviens très rapidement.

-Pourquoi?s'étonna-t-elle.

-Un appel confidentiel très important, ajoutais-je en l'embrassant une seconde fois. Tu peux préparer mes valises si tu veux, je serais rapidement de retour.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle en s'élançant vers ma garde-robe.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je me dirigea vers la fenêtre et sauta sur le sol, sprintant ensuite vers une clairière dans le bois où personne ne pourrait entendre la conversation qui allait bientôt s'amorcer.

-Maria?demandais-je. De quoi veux-tu parler?

-Les Volturis, expliqua-t-elle. Je sais ce qu'est leur plan et je monte une nouvelle armée, différente que celle dont tu avais fait partie. Il y a beaucoup de nomades qui m'ont rejoint mais j'ai quelques nouveaux vampires et aucun d'eux ne savent vraiment se battre. Jasper, j'ai besoins de toi pour m'aider à leur apprendre à se battre.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que j'accepterai ton aide?

-Isabella Swan, résuma-t-elle en deux mots. Voilà pourquoi je sais que tu vas vouloir accepter.

Isabella... Bella? Non! Pas la jeune et innocente Bella, ma petite soeur que j'aimais tellement à un tel point que je ne m'approchais jamais d'elle afin de ne pas la blesser involontairement.

-Bella? Maria, que lui as-tu fais!?m'écriais-je en tournant en rond et en passant une main dans mes cheveux blonds.

-Rien, répondit tranquillement Maria. J'étais à la poursuite d'un vampire nommé Victoria qui tentait de décimer ma nouvelle armée, ma famille. J'étais sur le point de la tuer au moment où elle m'a parler d'une humaine qui connaissait notre secret et qui était protégée par une ''carapace'' et dont la plupart des pouvoirs ne fonctionnait pas. Après avoir éliminée Victoria, j'ai trouvée deux filles dans un cimetière et j'ai su que c'était elle, l'humaine. Son amie, Angela, avait aussi un très bon potentiel alors je leur est fait un offre afin de faire partie de mon armée et elles ont acceptées.

-Que vas-tu faire d'elles?m'impatientais-je.

J'avais déjà plusieurs plans parmis lesquels il me serait facile de délivrer ma petite soeur et sa meilleure amie mais Maria continua soudainement ses explications.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, Jasper, je ne forme pas une armée pour mon simple plaisir. J'ai changé, je ne suis plus la sans-coeur que j'étais jadis. J'aime déjà Bella et Angela comme mes petites soeurs et elles sont des anges mais elles ne sont pas normal, quelque chose est différent. C'est comme si elles ont sauté la période des nouveaux nées, elles ont aucune misère pour interagir avec les humains et elles... elles se nourrissent de venim, Jasper.

-De venim!?m'étonnais-je en jouant de plus en plus avec mon téléphone.

-Oui, confirma Maria. C'est vraiment étrange, c'est comme si elles sont plus évoluées que nous mais autre que leur diète et leur étrange comportement, elles sont normal. Jasper, je sais que Bella est comme ta petite soeur, elle m'a parler de vous, et sérieusement tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider dans cette nouvelle transition et je lui ai déjà demander si je pouvais t'appeler. Je t'en supplies, j'ai besoins de toi pour m'aider. Elles ont besoins de toi!

-Mais pourquoi Alice ne peut-elle pas voir leur futur?lui demandais-je.

Je commençais à comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond parmi le groupe à Maria et qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle ne m'aurait certainement pas appeler sinon car elle n'aimait pas devoir se fier aux gens pour mener à bien ses batailles.

-Je crois sincèrement que c'est grâce à leurs différences. Bella a aussi protégée par une carapace, aucun de nos pouvoirs peuvent l'affecter, tout comme Angela l'est physiquement. Ensemble elles sont pratiquement indestructible et elles... Jasper, tu vas devoir venir pour voir et comprendre.

-Quand?soupirais-je en me rappelant que je devais à tout prix protéger ma petite soeur et Angela.

Bella était tout pour Edward. Elle était sa vie, sa raison de vivre et s'il arrivait du mal à Bella, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il agirait. J'avais aussi une image très réel de la façon dont Alice prendrait les nouvelles si elle devait un jour apprendre parler de la mort de sa meilleure amie.

-Maintenant, seul, répondit-elle. Je sais que tu es mariés et que tu as une famille, Jasper, mais ils ne doivent pas savoir maintenant. Cela pourrait mettre Bella et Angela à risque et provoquer des dangers. Elles sont déjà au courant de cette conversation et malgré le fait que Bella rêve d'être dans les bras de Edward, elle sait qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir tant que nous n'aurons pas compris ce qui ce passe.

-Ok, acceptais-je en cessant de marcher, je vais trouver un moyen de partir sans trop attirer leur curiosité. Dit aux filles que je serais là au plus tard ce soir... euh en fait, où êtes vous?

-Là où je t'ai trouvé pour la première fois, décida-t-elle. Nous devrons ensuite partir pour l'Angleterre et Jasper?

-Oui?demandais-je.

-Je suis désolé mais Alice ne pourra plus te voir dans ses visions lorsque tu seras ici et tu devras couper tout contact avec ta femme.

-C'est à cause de Bella?tentais-je de comprendre.

-Oui, confirma-t-elle, son pouvoir va bloquer ton futur. Il va te falloir couper contact avec Alice si tu ne veux pas mettre sa vie, ainsi que toute votre famille, en péril.

-Vais-je les revoir un jour?m'inquiêtais-je.

-Oui, plus rapidement que tu ne le crois.

-D'accord, à plus tard, Maria.

La conversation avait été plus longue que prévus, presque la totalité d'une heure. Après avoir encaisser le choc d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à ma petite soeur, j'avais compris que j'étais réellement le seul à pouvoir l'aider et que je ne pouvais pas refuser de l'aider après tout le bonheur qu'elle avait emmener à ma famille.

Savoir que j'allais devoir cacher la vérité à ma femme et couper contact avec elle me grugeait déjà l'âme, mais c'était ce que je devais faire pour ma famille et notre futur. Peut-être Bella terminerait-elle finalement à vivre une belle et heureuse vie avec Edward lorsque tout ceci sera terminer...

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'étais impatient d'arriver à la maison. C'était étonnant combien une personne pouvait changer la vie des gens autour d'elle. J'allais devoir partir loin de ma famille pendant un temps indéterminé et j'étais tout de même impatient de partir. Je voulais réellement voir Bella, la serrer dans mes bras et m'excuser pour tout le mal que je leur avais causé à Edward et a elle.

Alice était la première à me voir lorsque j'emergea finalement des arbres. Elle savait que quelque chose allait arriver et elle tentait d'être brave afin de soutenir tout le monde.

-Jasper?s'inquiéta-t-elle lorsque je l'embrassa passionément.

Il était très rare que j'exprimais un tel contact physique devant ma famille, me contentant normalement de simples petits baisés afin de ne pas mettre les autres mal à l'aise, mais je ressentais un besoins de faire cela.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?demanda-t-elle lorsque je cessa finalement de l'embrasser.

-J'appelle une réunion familial, maintenant!ordonnais-je. C'est vraiment important, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire et je dois immédiatement partir pour un temps indéterminé par la suite.

Alice me suivit à l'intérieur de la maison et prit rapidement place à la table alors que tout le monde avait reprit leur place initial après notre dernière réunion. Pour une fois, Carlisle était assit et c'était moi qui faisait face à la famille.

-Jasper, veux-tu bien nous expliquer ce qui ce passe?demanda finalement Carlisle.

-J'ai eu un appel de Maria, expliquais-je rapidement. Elle crée une nouvelle armée et elle... elle a quelques ennuies avec deux jeunes vampires. Je dois partir immédiatement afin de les aider.

-Maria!?hurla Rosalie en se relevant de sa chaise. Si je me rappel bien c'est elle qui t'a forcer à tuer des vampires pour une simple guerre alors que...

-Quelque chose d'innatendu est arrivé, continuais-je. Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas afin de remplir ses besoins personnels mais pour la survit de notre race.

-Comment peux-tu croire une folle comme elle!éclata Rosalie. Nous savons tous ici qu'elle veut simplement...

-Non, l'interrompais-je brutalement, elle a dit la vérité. Je connais Maria et elle n'aurait pas fait appel à moi si elle était capable de régler elle-même ses problèmes. Croyez-moi, cette fois-ci elle est de notre côté.

-Jasper, pleurnicha Alice en se lançant dans ses bras. Comment peux-tu partir alors que nous retournons à Forks pour aider Bella et...

-N'essayez pas de revoir Bella, l'interrompis-je.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi, chocqués par ce que je venais de leur dire. Edward grogna, il m'aurait sauter tout droit à la gorge si Emmet ne l'avait pas retenu par les bras.

-Jasper!cria Esme.

Je me retourna vers ma mère adoptive, m'excusant silencieusement de ce que j'allais faire. Je savais que j'allais, pour une deuxième fois, briser notre famille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?grogna soudainement Edward.

-Bella et Angela font maintenant parti de l'armée qu'à formée Maria, répondis-je en ignorant les grognements d'Edward. Elles ont acceptées de leurs propres choix et c'est pour cette raison que je dois rejoindre l'armée.

Je me tourna vers une Alice choquée qui avait les yeux grands ouvert suite à ma confession.

-Alice, chuchotais-je, tu ne pourras plus avoir de vision de moi, ni d'Angela et de Bella. Je ne pourrais pas garder aucun contact avec toi et les autres tant que nous ne serons pas en sécurité.

-Pourquoi toi?s'offusqua Emmet. Pourquoi es-tu le seul à voir notre petite soeur?

-C'est ce que Bella veut, leur avouais-je. Je vous en supplie, n'essayez jamais de les retrouvez tant que je ne vous le dirai.

-Pourquoi?demanda Edward.

Sa colère avait laissé place à un intense chagrin.

-Parce qu'elles sont trop dangereuses pour que vous soyez autour. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre et j'en suis réellement désolé mais suivez mon conseil, restez loin de Bella et Angela.

-Jazz, chuchota Alice en me retenant pas mon chandail, ne part pas, je t'en pris!

-Ali, Bella a besoins de moi, lui chuchotais-je. Vous tous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'elles sont toutes les deux capables, même moi je ne connais que l'essentiel et j'ai un peu peur.

Sans leur laisser la chance d'ajouter quelque chose de plus, je fis un pas vers la porte de la sortit mais Esme s'arrêta devant moi, m'empêchant de sortir.

-Jasper, mon fils, chuchota-t-elle, est-ce que je vous reverrai Bella et toi?

-Oui, répondis-je afin que tout le monde puisse m'entendre. Plus tôt que vous le croyez. En attendant restez sur vos gardes, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit je vous appelerai.


	5. Jasper

5.

**Bella:**

Angela et moi étions seules dans un champs entrain de nous entraîner pour les futures batailles contre les Volturis alors que Maria attendait l'arrivé de Jasper. Je redoutais cette rencontre entre mon ''frère'' et moi même si j'étais entièrement consciente de ma soudainement joie. J'avais bien prit la peine de de mettre le mot ''frère'' entre parenthèse car je n'étais jamais certaine de la place des Cullen dans mon coeur depuis leur départ.

Je savais que Edward m'aimait encore au moment où il m'avait quitter mais je n'avais aucune idée s'il m'aimait encore. Depuis la constatation de notre différence, mes pensées s'étaient souvent tournées vers le passé. Les Cullen m'avaient tous expliquer que le seul vrai souvenir pendant qu'ils étaient encore vivant était la souffrance durant leur transformation. Je ne savais pas pour Angela mais pour moi, les seules pensées que j'avais étaient tous concentrées sur Edward Cullen et sa famille.

Chaque moment avec eux semblaient gravées dans ma tête, comme si j'étais sensé de ne jamais oublié. J'avais envie de les revoirs, vraiment envie et si je l'avais pu j'aurais peut-être demander quelques jours de congés afin de leur rendre visite mais je ne pouvais pas mettre leur vie à risque. J'étais dangereuse, par pour les humains mais pour les vampires. Nous avions rapidement trouvé que notre diète, à Angela et à moi, était le venim de vampire et qu'il ne suffisait pas beaucoup pour que nous attaquions.

-Où est-elle!?hurla quelqu'un qui se dirigeait vers nous.

Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnu parmi une centaine de personne!

-Du calme Jasper, Bella est juste là avec Angela, expliqua Maria en nous pointant.

Jasper tourna la tête vers nous et s'arrêta en nous voyant.

**Jasper:**

-Où est-elle?hurlais-je en me dirigeant vers l'endroit où Maria se tenait.

-Du calme Jasper, Bella est juste là avec Angela, m'expliqua-t-elle en pointant vers deux filles qui nous regardaient.

Je me figeais en appercevant les deux jeunes filles qui me regardaient. L'une d'elle, celle avec les cheveux noir ayant des reflet violet, me regardait intensément. C'est cheveux avaient changés mais curieusement ses yeux étaient encore brun comme lorsqu'elle était humaine. Elle était belle, probablement plus belle que Rosalie, avec sa peau blanche comme de la neige. Je savais que si Edward était ici il serait entrain de fondre sur place.

L'autre fille derrière Bella devait être Angela. Sa chevelure autrefois brune était maintenant aussi blanche que sa peau. Tout comme Bella, ses yeux étaient toutefois restés de la même couleur.

Curieusement, je ne pouvais pas sentir leurs sentiments. C'était comme si un mur m'empêchait de briser leur carapace. Se pouvait-il que c'était de cela que Maria m'avait parlé au téléphone?

-Bella?chuchotais-je tout en tentant de comprendre ce qui ce passait.

-Jasper?chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

Je hocha la tête à sa question, ne sachant pas si elle était malheureuse ou heureuse de me voir.

-Jasper!hurla-t-elle en courant vers moi.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Bella était vraiment rapide, ma petite soeur sauta dans mes bras en prenant plusieurs précautions afin de ne pas me blesser. C'était la première fois que je pouvais rester près d'elle sans avoir des arrières pensées sur plusieurs différentes façons de boire son sang. Cette fois, c'était elle le danger et elle le savait parfaitement.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va?m'inquiètais-je.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Est-ce que Maria t'a blesser? Est-ce que...

-Non, Maria fait de son mieux pour essayer de nous aider, Angela et moi mais elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui c'est passé et elle a cru que tu étais le seul qui pouvait nous aider à comprendre. Jasper, merci d'être venu, je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans toi!

-C'est rien Bella, j'avais vraiment envie de te revoir, surtout après ce qui c'est passé lorsque...

Bella s'éloigna un peu de moi, sans toutefois lâcher mes mains, et me fixa droit dans les yeux pendant ce qui semblait avoir durer au moins une dizaine de minutes.

-Tu es pardonné depuis longtemps, Jasper, m'avoua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as tenter de me tuer, c'est ton instinct et je comprends maintenant combien il est difficile de résister même si je ne bois pas le sang humain mais plutôt du venim de... J'ai tuer un vampire lorsque je me suis réveiller et j'ai honte de moi mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

Durant tout le temps où elle avait commencer à me raconter cette partie de sa vie, nous avions tous les deux marchés vers un endroit dans la forêt où personne ne pouvait ni nous voir ni nous entendre.

-Et pour Edward?demandais-je tristement en sachant qu'il était probablement entrain de pleurer sur le sort de Bella.

-J'ai accepté le choix de Edward car j'ai terminer par comprendre les raisons pourquoi il m'avait mentit. Oui, j'ai pleurée pendant plusieurs semaines jusqu'à ce que je comprenne et ensuite j'ai préféré vivre dans le présent plutôt que dans le passé. Ce n'est que depuis mon réveil de ma transformation que je pense vraiment à lui.

-Bella, l'interrompis-je soudainement, pourquoi est-ce que Charlie a dit à Carlisle que ton comportement avait changé et que...

-Sans Edward je ne suis rien Jazz, confessa-t-elle. Lorsqu'il est partit, une partie de moi est resté avec lui et je ne savais plus quoi faire alors je me suis rapprochée de Angela et lorsque Ben la trompé nous avons simplement... En gros c'était une façon de laisser sortir nos émotions.

Nous restâmes tous les deux sur place. Bella regardait quelque chose derrière moi et elle en semblait pas vouloir regarder ailleur. En fait, elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées

-Et Alice?demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Alice quoi?m'étonnais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait de tout ceci?

Je soupira en me rappelant la dernière conversation que j'avais eu avec Alice et ma famille. J'étais triste de les avoirs laissé derrière sans des vrais explications mais j'étais encore plus heureux d'avoir retrouver Bella.

-J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu la chance de lui parler avant de partir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice et Edward savent à propos de tout ceci?

-Juste avant que Maria m'appelle, Carlisle avait demander une réunion familial afin de nous raconter le coup de fil que Charlie lui avait passé. Edward, qui était toujours triste et pathétique restait presque toujours dans sa chambre alors Emmet avait dû l'emmener de force dans la cuisine. Après avoir entendu ce que Carlisle avait à dire, Edward avait finalement décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus nier les faits et qu'il était temps de partir. Ensuite Maria à appeler et il a fallu que leur dit le fait que je partais pour aider Maria.

-Ils n'ont pas dut être content de savoir que Maria t'avait rejoint après ce qui c'était passé dans votre passé.

-Non, Rosalie était furieuse que je préférais venir ici plutôt que de retourner à Forks avec la famille. Tu sais, Bella, Rosalie t'aime vraiment comme sa petite soeur. Elle est juste trop orgueilleuse pour le dire. Mais bon, je savais qu'ils allaient tentés de partir à ta recherche lorsqu'ils allaient apprendre que tu avais disparut alors j'ai dus leur dire que tu étais ici et que c'était pour t'aider que je venais. Ils ne savent pas pour le venin et tout ça, simplement que tu es dangereuse pour eux et qu'ils doivent attendre mes ordres pour faire quoique ce soit. Bella, c'est quoi cet histoire de venin?

Cette fois elle fixa son regard sur moi, jouant avec ses doigts. Il était très rare qu'un vampire agisse de cette façon mais c'était quelque chose que Bella avait garder de sa vie humaine.

-Notre transformation n'a durer que douze heure, commença-t-elle à expliquer, et lorsque nous nous sommes réveillé Maria était figée puisqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à nous voir debout avant au moins trois jours. Elle n'a jamais pu m'arrêter lorsque l'odeur du venin m'avait attirer vers l'un de ses garde. J'ai sauté sur lui et je l'ai mordu, buvant tout son venin jusqu'à la dernière goute. Maria avait tout juste eu le temps d'empêcher Angela de faire la même chose alors elle n'eut pas à tuer. Jasper, tu dois comprendre que le venin d'un vampire a le même effet sur nous que le sang pour vous.

-Mais tu es en contrôle maintenant, non? Si mon venin a le même effet sur toi que le sang a sur moi, comment peux-tu te contrôler?

-Notre soif est différente de la votre. Après le vampire que j'ai tuer, j'étais rassasié et maintenant je suis en contrôle. Angela n'a eut besoins que d'une tasse car Maria avait réussit à récolter un peu de venin de quelques uns de ses gardes personnels. Par contre nous ne savons rien du plus sur cela mais il y a d'autre chose qui sont bizzare, comme nos cheveux et nos yeux. Sérieusement, as-tu déjà vu un vampire avec des cheveux noir aux reflets violet et des cheveux blanc? Et nos yeux ne sont pas rouge, Jazz!

-Maria ne m'avait pas parlé de ça mais plutôt de vos ''carapace'' à Angela et à toi. Que voulait-elle dire?

-Angela peut empêcher toutes les attaques physique alors que je peux faire la même chose sauf que c'est contre les pouvoirs affectant le cerveau ou de quoi du genre. Angela peut contrôler les éléments de la Terre et de l'Air alors que je contrôle l'Eau et le Feu. Nous sommes aussi plus forte et rapide que les vampires normaux, pas comme les jeunes vampires mais encore plus qu'eux. Je crois...

Elle se tut soudainement, fixant son regard une fois de plus derrière moi.

Comment est-ce qu'une personne peut changer aussi rapidement? Comment est-ce que Bella avait terminer dans la guerre contre les Volturis? Elle allait être en plein front, là où Edward avait tout fait pour l'éloigner d'un tel danger. Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait fait allait être en vain.

-Tu crois quoi, Bella?

-Je n'en ai pas parler avec Maria, en fait tu es la personne à qui j'en parle mais j'ai une idée de mon rôle dans cette guerre. Je crois... Je crois que Angela et moi sommes nos armes contre les Volturis, je crois que nous sommes les seules à pouvoir les éliminés sans nous faire tuer.

-Je ne comprend pas, chuchotais-je en tenter de cacher ma peur en pensant au danger de ce qu'elle disait.

-Leur venin, Jasper, expliqua-t-elle. Je crois que l'on peut nous nommé comme les prédateur des vampires, maintenant que l'ont sait tous que notre diète est votre venin. Après tous les scénarios auxquels j'ai pensés, c'est la seule façon de les détruire une bonne fois pour toute avant de les brûler.

-C'est une idée à laquelle nous pouvons sérieusement penser, approuvais-je. Nous devrions en parler avec Maria lorsque nous arriverons en Angleterre car je crois qu'elle sera vraiment interresé par cette idée.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée d'envoyer Angela et Bella boire le venin d'une créature comme Aro mais si cela pouvait sauver des centaines de vies, qu'elles essaient!

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

Alice me manquait terriblement! J'avais une envie folle de pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras et de l'embrasser sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Pour l'une des rares fois je me rappelais qu'il fallait toujours chérir le présent car notre bonheur était toujours menacé par quelque chose.

Je fus donc terriblement heureux lorsque Bella vint s'asseoir à mes côtés après que tout le monde eut terminer de monter notre campement, le plus loin possible des résidences humaines. Au début je m'étais demander pourquoi nous étions en Angleterre et Maria m'avait répondit que l'une des voyante avait eu une vision que cet endroit était la seule place où les Volturis ne nous trouveraient pas.

-Je t'ai raconter comment j'étais après votre départ mais tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que vous aviez fait pendant ce temps là, pointa-t-elle en se couchant contre la branche du sommet de l'arbre où nous étions assis.

-Tout était différent, avouais-je. Carlisle passait son temps à l'hôpital car il n'arrivait plus à nous endurer. Esme ne décorait plus. Emmet ne blaguait plus. Rosalie ne s'intéressait plus vraiment à elle-même. Alice avait cessé de magasiner et elle prenait plaisir à hurler après Edward qui lui, ne sortait de sa chambre que pour se nourrir et encore il fallait qu'Emmet le force. En fait, Edward passait son temps coucher en boule dans un coin de sa chambre à écouter ta chanson qu'il avait composé. En vérité, Bella, tu étais la personne qui nous manquait le plus au monde.

-Je ne croyais pas que vous m'aimiez autant, ajouta-t-elle.

-Bella, Edward est probablement entrain de taper sur les nerfs à tout le monde à ce moment afin d'essayer de te trouver malgré mon interdiction.

-Ouais, il est sûrement entrain de marcher en rond en se pinçant le nez tout en essayant de pensé à un plan pour me venir en aide. Ça serait tellement quelque chose qu'il ferait étant donner sa sur-protection. Honnêtement, Edward devrait prendre la vie un peu plus relaxe au lieu d'être stressé 24/7!

J'éclata de rire en imaginant Edward faire exactement ce que Bella venait de décrire. Le plus pire était qu'elle avait probablement totalement raison! J'étais d'accord sur une chose, il était vraiment protecteur lorsque ça venait à Bella...

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir Bella, tu es la personne qui ce met le plus souvent dans le pétrin, rigolais-je en la chatouillant.

-Ouais, je suis bien la seule à ne pas pouvoir être normale!

-Eh, n'oublie pas que pour une fois tu n'es pas la seule! Il ne faut pas oublier que Angela est dans le même bateau que toi cette fois-ci.

Elle éclata de rire mais son rire n'atteignit jamais ses yeux. Tout comme Edward, la distance l'avait peu à peu tuer à petit feu. Cette fille était physiquement Bella mais je pouvais maintenant apercevoir des petites différences. Elle était un peu plus mince qu'avant, signe qu'elle avait s'était moins nourris et ses cheveux étaient maintenant beaucoup plus long.

-Tu sais, ajouta-t-elle soudainement en brisant le silence qui c'était installé, je ne suis pas en colère contre Edward. Si je ne suivais pas cette étrange diète je serais allé vous retrouver ce matin mais j'ai vraiment peur de le blesser involontairement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Bella?

J'étais vraiment inquiêt. Je ne comprenais définitivement pas ce qu'elle voulait dire...

-Tu te rappelle que mon sang chantait pour Edward? Qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler au tout début de notre relation?

-Oui, comment veux-tu que j'oublie lorsqu'il n'a pas arrêter d'en parler pendant des mois!

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais je crois que puisque nous somme âme-soeur, son venin doit chanter pour moi. Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas parler avec personne mais je préfère ne pas prendre de chance, même si j'aimerais vraiment me tenir dans ses bras.

-Bella, chuchotais-je, ne t'en fait pas nous allons les revoir très bientôt.

Elle sembla songeuse pendant quelques instants avant de finalement éclater de rire alors qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle. Bella n'avait jamais été normale, comme elle l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, mais je n'étais jamais arrivé à comprendre ses émotions. Il était beaucoup plus difficile de les comprendre alors qu'il m'était tout simplement impossible de les sentir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?m'étonnais-je.

-Je viens de me rappeler qu'aujourd'hui est mon enterrement, expliqua-t-elle, bien qu'ils n'ont aucun corps à enterrer. Je me demande bien qu'elles stupidités va être dit à propos d'Angela et de moi.

-Emmet va probablement prendre la peine de le filmer pour toi, pointais-je en souriant à mon tour. T'inquiète pas, tu vas sûrement être capable de voir la video de votre enterrement.

-Je l'espère bien!

Je ne m'étais pas apperçu que le soleil était déjà entrain de se lever et qu'il était maintenant temps de retourner au campement. Je fus donc très surpris lorsque Bella sauta du sommet de l'arbre jusqu'au sol sans faire le moindre bruit.

Plusieurs questions apparurent alors dans ma tête pendant que je descendait tout bonnement de l'arbre.

-Bella?demandais-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en souriant. De là où je me tenais je pouvais apercevoir des... crocs?

-Bella, tu as des crocs?

Elle haussa les épaules en ouvrant la bouche pour me montrer ses dents.

-C'est pour percer votre peau, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ok, mais comment as-tu pu sauter du sommet de l'arbre sans causer un tremblement de terre?

-Mystère et boule de gomme!rigola-t-elle en prenant les devant.

Maria et Angela nous attendaient près de la Grande tente où toutes les statégies allaient être discutées dans un futur rapproché.

-Il était temps, s'exclama Maria. Je vous attend depuis déjà deux heures avant de discuté sur l'entraînement de nos deux protégées!


	6. Vision

6.

**Bella:**

-Jasper et son groupe pourrait s'occuper du centre, proposais-je en regardant la carte devant nous.

Nous étions entrain de penser à quelques plans afin d'être prêt pour les futurs batailles contre les Volturis. Dans la tente à Maria, là où était discutés tous les plans stratégiques, Maria, Jasper, Angela et moi avions installés une carte des territoires sur une énorme table que nous entourions tous.

-Ça serait bien mais nous ne savons pas combien seront les Volturis, nous rappela Jasper.

-Angela et moi sommes les plus fortes, leur rappelais-je, nous devrions être celles qui s'occupent de Aro, Marcus, Caïus, Jane et Alec.

-Mon groupe est celui contenant le plupart des vampires avec des pouvoirs, pointa Angela, nous pourrions rester en retrait et utiliser leurs pouvoirs alors que Bella et moi utiliserons nos carapaces pour les protéger.

-Oui mais Bella est la meilleure à se battre physiquement alors elle ne pourra pas garder sa carapace autour de vous, ajouta Jasper.

-Je peux le faire, leur avouais-je finalement. Angela et moi avons déjà essayer avec George quelques jours passées et ça a fonctionner.

-Je préfère quand même ne pas prendre de risque, s'inquiéta Jasper, mais c'est toujours une solution. Bella, continu à t'entraîner de cette façon là avec...

Jasper n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase car un notre ''voyeuse'' entra en dans la tente en courant, ne s'arrêtant que devant Maria alors que nous la regardions tous.

-Que ce passe-t-il Allegra?s'énerva Maria en prenant la jeune femme par les épaules. Qu'as-tu vu?

Allegra était notre ''voyeuse''. Elle avait le même pouvoir que Alice sauf que ses visions étaient souvent plus clairs et détaillées.

Jasper, Angela et moi nous regardions tout simplement alors que nous attendions ce que Allegra allait nous dire. Évidemment, nous savions tous que quelque chose de grave allait arrivé et que notre période de paix allait bientôt être terminer.

Maria, Jasper, Angela et moi nous étions très rapprochés durant les derniers deux mois où nous passions tout notre temps ensemble afin de nous entraîner et d'entraîner les autres vampires. Nous étions pratiquement tous frères et soeurs et égaux dans le coeur des autres. J'aurais toutefois préféré pouvoir voir Edward mais au moins j'avais retrouver Jasper, mon grand-frère.

-Les Volturis!hurla-t-elle en se tournant soudainement vers Jasper et moi.

-Allegra?s'inquiéta sincèrement Jasper.

-Ils ont apprit que tu avais soudainement disparus et ils sont en chemin pour attaquer les Cullen afin de savoir où tu es.

-Quand?demandais-je en entrant en mode ''lieutenant''.

Un seul regard vers Angela et Jasper et je compris qu'eux aussi étaient entré en mode. Déjà, plusieurs plans se formaient dans ma tête alors que j'attendais d'avoir toutes les informations qui nous aideraient à sauver notre famille.

-Demain matin, très tôt le matin, répondit Allegra.

-Combien?demanda Angela.

-Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri et Felix.

Maria soupira soudainement en secouant la tête alors qu'elle semblait aussi se détendre.

-Jasper, Bella et Angela, prenez le prochain vol et vous serrez à Forks juste à temps pour arrêter le massacre pendant que je m'occuperai des entraînement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec ma famille après que nous en aurons terminer avec les Volturis, voulu savoir Jasper.

Maria sembla penser pendant quelques instants avant de finalement regarder vers nous, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Emmenez-les ici, proposa-t-elle. Ils ne seront pas obligés de se battre s'ils refusent mais au moins ils seront en sécurité et s'ils le veulent ils pourraient nous aider à entraîner notre armée.

Jasper se tourna vers moi afin de me demander mon avis et je ne fis que hocher la tête car nous savions tous les deux qu'ici était l'endroit le moins dangereux pour la population vampirique.

-Okay, maintenant nous devons pensé à un plan d'attaque, nous rappela Jasper.

Angela se tourna vers l'endroit où était ranger le papier, coupant un gros morceau où Jasper attrapa ensuite un crayon afin de dessiner le plan.

-Allegra?demanda-t-il. Où vont-ils être attaquer?

Les yeux d'Allegra devinrent blancs pendant quelques secondes, plus elle se tourna ensuite vers Jasper.

-La maison, répondit-elle.

Jasper hocha la tête en dessinant la maison et les bois l'entourant, marquant tous les endroits d'où les Volturis pourraient arrivés alors que Angela et moi l'entourions. Lorsque Jasper eut terminer, nous passâmes quelques minutes à regarder silencieusement le plan et à pensé individuellement à des stratégies.

-Jasper, chuchotais-je en me tournant vers lui, c'est toi qui a le plus d'expérience là-dedans. Où crois-tu qu'ils vont arriver?

-Là.

Il pointait les bois situé à gauche de la maison, là où notre famille pourrait les voirs arriver de la fenêtre du salon.

-Ils ne voudront pas perdre de temps et jouer autour du pot, expliqua-t-il, alors ils arriveront là où Carlisle et les autres les verront le plus rapidement.

-C'est bien ce que je croyais, murmurais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Merde, nous n'avons même pas une journée pour tout prérarer alors...

-Bella, Jazz, m'interrompit Angela, nous devons y aller maintenant si nous voulons être là à temps pour les sauver.

Je hocha la tête en pliant notre carte et en attrapant Jasper et nos sac afin de courir jusqu'à l'aéroport. Jasper avait un peu de mal à nous suivre mais après deux mois entier à courir avec nous il était presque capable de nous suivre. Je savais que Edward allait être jaloux lorsqu'il apprendrait que Jasper courrait maintenant plus rapidement que lui.

**Alice:**

-Deux mois, deux mois qu'il est partit, murmurais-je en me laissant tomber aux côtés d'Edward.

-As-tu été capable d'avoir une vision?me demanda ce dernier alors qu'Emmet lançait sa manette de Wii sur le sol.

Cette dernière se brisa en mille morceaux alors que mon frère cessa de bouger, ne regardant que ce qui restait de la manette. Je n'avais jamais vu Emmet réagir de cette façon, même Rosalie était surprise de le voir figer sur place.

-Emmet!hurla cette dernière en allant à ses côtés.

-Non, répondis-je en me tournant vers Edward. J'essaie depuis qu'il est partie mais je n'ai rien!

-Croyez-vous qu'ils sont encore en vie?demanda soudainement Emmet.

Rosalie l'attira contre elle, sachant que Emmet considérait Bella comme sa petite soeur dont il aimait protéger.

-Oui, chuchota Rosalie, il sont encore en vie sinon Edward et Alice le saurait.

Edward jeta un drôle de coup d'oeil vers Rosalie et celle-ci ne manqua certainement pas ce regard. Elle s'éloigna un peu de Emmet et marcha avec lui jusqu'à l'un des divan qui nous faisait face.

-Alice et Jasper sont mariés, expliqua-t-elle, ils ont un lien invisible entre eux. Edward et Bella aussi alors ils le sauraient s'ils étaient blessés.

-Je...

_Nous étions tous debout dehors à quelques pas devant la porte d'entré de notre maison. Nous attendions quelque chose ou quelqu'un, toute la famille était sur ses gardes. Soudainement, des gens sortirent de la forêts à notre gauche._

_-Aro, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?demanda cordialement Carlisle._

_-Jasper, répondit Aro._

_-Jasper n'est pas ici!m'écriais-je en marchant aux côtés de Carlisle._

_-Nous savons déjà tout ceci, s'énerva Marcus. Ce que nous voulons savoir est où est Jasper?_

_Le silence se forma autour de nous alors que tout le monde se regardait en essayant de comprendre ce que les Volturis voulaient._

_-Nous en n'avons aucune idée, avoua soudainement Carlisle._

_-Mensonge!hurla Caïus. On verra ce que vous direz lorsque vous aurez assez souffert. Jane!_

-Alice!cria Edward en me secouant.

Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là que je m'apperçu que je criais et que ce n'était pas Edward qui me secouait mes Emmet. Ils me regardaient tous drôlement, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je leur annonce une terrible nouvelle... Mais c'était une TERRIBLE nouvelle!

-Carlisle! Esme!hurlais-je en reprenant place sur le divan.

Mes parents arrivèrent moins de deux secondes plus tard, Esme tenant un vase dans sa main et Carlisle avec une seringue qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger.

-Alice?s'inquiéta Esme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie?

-Les Volturis!expliquais-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. Ils viennent pour Jasper et puisque nous ne savons pas où il est il vont vouloir nous tuer.

-Quoi!hurla Rosalie en se levant et en grognant.

À cet instant précis, j'avais réellement peur de Rosalie, elle ressemblait vraiment à un vampire et non à une personne. Si elle n'avait pas été ma soeur, je jure que je m'aurais sauver en courant avec ma queue entre les jambes. Quoique je n'ai pas de queue, mais vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire...

-Quand?demanda Carlisle.

-Rosalie, calmes-toi un instant que nous essayons de comprendre, chuchota Esme en serrant sa fille contre elle.

-Demain matin, expliquais en me tournant vers Carlisle.

-Personne ne sort de la maison et en attendant nous allons tous rester ensemble et penser à une solution, ordonna Carlisle. Ça ne nous servira à rien de paniquer, il y a toujours une solution à tout problème.

-Carlisle, grogna Rosalie, comment veux-tu que nous nous battons lorsque Jasper n'est pas ici? Je vous rappel tous que c'est Jasper le maître des stratégies militaire! S'il n'était pas partie à l'aide de Bella nous ne serrons pas ici en ce moment!

-Rosie!s'exclama Emmet. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Bella! Si au moins Edward n'était pas partie nous ne serions pas là!

Curieusement Edward ne s'opposa à ce que venait de dire Emmet. Je savais qu'au fond de lui, Edward s'en voulait énormément d'avoir laisser Bella à Forks alors qu'il croyait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. La seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé était que Bella était inhumainement attirée par tous les accidents qui seraient impossible pour les gens normaux.

-Rosalie! Emmet!hurla Esme en lançant son vase contre le mur derrière eux. Je vous interdit de parler de cette façon lorsque nous parlons de votre soeur et de votre frère!

-Jasper n'est peut-être pas ici mais nous avons Edward et Alice qui peuvent prévenir tous leurs mouvements alors nous avons peut-être une chance.

Soudainement mon téléphone portable sonna, attirant l'attention de toute la famille. Je fus plutôt surprise de ne pas reconnaître le numéro de l'appel entrant mais quelque chose me disait que je ne pouvais pas ignorer cet appel.

-Allo?demandais-je sans quitter ma famille des yeux.

-Alice!?

-Jasper!hurlais-je de joie en me levant.

-Alice, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te parler pour l'instant, ajouta Jasper. Est-ce que toute la famille est là?

-Oui.

-Ils doivent tous entendre...

-D'accord, tu es sur le haut-parleur.

-Les Volturis se dirigent vers vous, expliqua-t-il. Alice je sais que tu as déjà eu la vision et je sais qu'ils sont à ma recherche. Ne cherchez surtout pas à vous battre contre eux, ils sont trop fort. Contentez-vous de gagner du temps, nous sommes en chemin pour vous venir en aide. Carlisle, je compte sur toi pour garder ma famille en vie le temps que nous arrivons.

-Comment es-tu au courant de ma vision?m'étonnais-je.

-C'est trop long à expliquer. Alice, je t'aime, je... Je dois y aller, mon avion va bientôt décoller. À plus tard.

-Jasper! Jasper!

Il était trop tard, il avait déjà raccrocher. Tout le monde me fixait mais mon regard s'arrêta sur Carlisle qui regardait encore mon téléphone que j'avais lancer sur la table du salon.

-Carlisle?demandais-je sans le quitter des yeux.

-Vous avez entendu Jasper, pointa ce dernier. Nous allons suivre son plan, n'oublions pas qu'il fait de son mieux pour être ici à temps.

-Mais il vient droit dans la gueule du loup!nous rappela Edward. Rappelez-vous qu'il est celui dont les Volturis sont à la recherche.

-Il sait ce qu'il fait, chuchotais-je soudainement en fixant la télévision derrière Emmet. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'il arrive, maintenant.


	7. De l'action, enfin!

7.

**Bella:**

-Arrgg!m'énervais-je en regardant une fois de plus l'heure sur mon téléphone portable.

-Bella!s'énerva Jasper. Il est deux minutes de plus que lorsque tu as regardé l'heure deux minutes passées.

-J'ai un manque d'action, expliquais-je en fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Et j'ai peur pour la famille.

Angela frotta mes bras en m'assurant que tout allait être ok et que personne ne sera blessé mais rien ne fonctionnait. Puisque le pouvoir de Jasper ne fonctionnait pas sur moi, il tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de me calmer bien qu'il savait que c'était tout simplement impossible.

-Nous avons besoins d'un plan, m'exclamais-je finalement en massant mes temples.

-Bella à raison, approuva Jasper en se penchant vers Angela et moi. Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez?

Angela resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement se tourner vers nous et se pencher un peu plus afin que seuls nous pouvaient entendre ce qui allait être dit.

-Ok, Jasper, Bella, ce ne sera pas le moment de les tuers, nous rappela Angela. Jasper, puisque Bella et moi pouvons les retenir avec nos ''carapaces'', prend les Cullen et emmènes-les avec toi jusqu'à l'aéroport et emmènes-les au campement. Bella et moi allons les retenir là le temps que l'avions décolle et nous vous rejoindrons avec le deuxième vol.

-J'ai déjà réservé trois voitures, ajoutais-je. Jasper aura le Hummer, Angel la Ferrarri et moi j'aurai la Porsche.

-Aw!se lamenta Angela en grimaçant. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours toi qui a la meilleure voiture?

-Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une Porsche?ajoutais-je sarcastiquement.

-Ok, nous avons comprit, s'impatienta Jasper en levant les bras dans les airs. Maintenant pouvons-nous retourner à ce qui est important?

-Pour vous faire plaisir j'ai déjà acheter des voitures pour chacun de vous, ils vont nous attendre lorsque nous serons de retour. Jazz, le Hummer va être pour les Cullen mais c'est toi qui va la conduire jusqu'au campement. Une moto t'attend déjà au campement. Angel, toi et moi allons chacune avoir une Porsche. Ça vous va?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, un énorme sourire chacun sur leurs lèvres. J'avais toujours su que Jasper rêvait d'avoir une moto juste pour lui mais Alice refusait parce qu'il n'y avait ''pas de place pour ses sacs après une séance de magasinage''.

-Stratégie!nous rappela Jasper. Focus!

-Tu as des idées?s'intéressa Angela.

-Vous êtes certaine que vous pourrez les retenir?s'inquiéta Jasper.

-Jazz, les Volturis ne sont rien comparer à Bella et à moi, assura Angela.

-Ouais, approuvais-je, ils ne peuvent pas être pire que l'armée au complet. De plus, tu sais ce dont nous sommes capable.

-Vous allez devoir vous nourrir avant de revenir si que vous ne voulez pas...

-Nous sommes au courant, le calma Angela.

-C'est déjà prévu dans l'horaire, rigolais-je en roulant des yeux.

Après avoir discuté le plan des centaines et des centaines de fois, nous décidâmes tous de prendre le reste du voyage relax puisque nous savions déjà que la journée à venir allait être assez remplit.

-Izz, est-ce que...?murmura soudainement Jasper.

-Izz?m'étonnais-je en soulevant mes sourcils.

Il souria bêtement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-C'était pour faire changement, expliqua-t-il. Ça ne te dérange pas, hein?

J'haussa tout simplement les épaules en secouant la tête. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'un surnom pourrait me déranger?

-Izz?s'étonna soudainement Angela. J'aime bien le nouveau surnom.

-Je préfère tout de même Bella, répliquais-je. C'est...

-Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire?

Nous cessâmes de parler et nous tournâmes tous vers l'hôtesse de l'air qui s'était arrêter aux côtés de Jasper avec une bouteille de jus d'orange dans les mains.

Le coeur me leva lorsque l'odeur du jus d'orange atteignit mes narines, me retenant tout juste de ne pas grimacer devant l'hôtesse.

-Non merci, répondit Jasper qui était lui aussi dégouter par l'odeur.

Nous nous regardâmes après qu'elle soit partie, éclatant soudainement de rire.

-Ew!murmura Angela en se pinçant le nez.

-Ça pue, approuvais-je. Jazz, je comprend maintenant pourquoi vous aviez horreur de la nourriture lorsque je mangeais chez vous.

Il éclata de rire pour la deuxième fois en me regardant et en me pointant, se rappelant visiblement les centaines de souvenirs où ils évitaient tous de s'approcher de la nourriture lorsque je mangeais. Toutefois, ils avaient tous été curieux de me voir manger puisqu'ils ne se rappelaient pas cette partie de leur humanité.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, ris de moi!grommelais-je.

-B-Bella, je ne-ne ris pas de toi!rigola Jasper qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier, grommelais-je avant de refermer mes yeux.

**Le lendemain matin...**

-Enfin!m'écriais-je en sortant de l'avion.

-Bella...soupira Jasper en secouant la tête.

-Ce n'était quand même pas si pire, rigola Angela.

-Bella à un don pour exagérer les choses, ajouta Jasper.

-Un don? Je dirais plutôt que c'est son passe-temps favoris!répliqua Angela.

Je roulais les yeux pendant qu'ils s'amusaient à mes dépends. Sérieusement, s'ils ne faisaient pas parti de ma famille, car oui Angela était maintenant ma soeur, il y a longtemps que je leur aurait reprocher leur façon de parler!

-Ok, j'ai compris!m'exclamais-je en secouant la tête.

-Les filles, chuchota Jasper afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, je vous rappel que nous sommes sur un voyage d'affaire dont...

-Allons kicker le cul des Volturis!s'amusa Angela en tendant sa main pour avoir les clés de sa voiture.

En souriant, je leur tendis chacun leur clé. Lorsque je fus certaine que tout était correct, je me retourna vers Angela et Jasper qui s'apprétaient à embarquer dans leur voiture.

-Nous pourrons communiquer avec l'appareil que je vous ai donner avant de partir, leur expliquais-je.

-Et restons en contact, ordonna Jasper.

Normalement il aurait fallut en moyenne une heure avant d'arriver chez les Cullen mais avec nos voitures et notre amour de la vitesse, nous y fûmes à peine vingt minutes plus tard.

Afin de nous préparer à l'attaque, nous étions rester en contact durant ces vingt minutes. C'était une façon où nous pouvions et communiquer et nous mettre en mode d'attaque. Comme à l'habitude, Jasper n'avait pas fait jouer de musique, Angela écoutait la radio et moi, je préférais de loin écouter de la bonne musique Rock dont je ne pouvais plus me passer depuis le départ des Cullen.

Nous prîmes le virage menant à la cours des Cullen très sec, ne diminuant pas notre vitesse. Tout vampire pouvaient probablement déjà entendre les bruits de nos voitures et de ma musique qui était évidemment à un haut volume.

Jasper fut le premier à s'arrêter devant la maison où se tenait les Cullen. Angela s'arrêta la deuxième et moi la dernière. Simplement pour le plaisir, je laissa la musique jouer alors que nous sortions tous de la voiture sans vraiment nous dépêcher pour s'approcher des Cullen.

-Jasper?s'écria Alice en voyant son mari.

Puisqu'il était en mode ''combat'', Jasper n'entendit pratiquement même pas Alice. Nous étions tous les trois entrain d'examiner notre terrain, gardant tout de même l'oeil sur nos protégés.

Toute la famille était fixé sur Jasper et j'étais prête à parier que c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient dans cet état. Curieusement, ils ne semblaient pas m'avoir reconnue. N'empêche, je ne ressemblais presque plus à l'humaine que j'avais été alors il était tout à fait normal que je leur sois inconnue.

Les Volturis, eux, s'étaient tous tournés vers nous et regardaient Jasper comme s'il était un trésor à chérir. C'était décidé, la bataille allait commencer.

-Jasper, hurlais-je en marchant entre les Volturis et les Cullen avec Angela à mes côtés, tu sais quoi faire.

Il hocha simplement la tête et s'approcha prudemment des Cullen qui étaient encore confus par le fil des événements.

-Bella, Angel, c'est à vous!hurla-t-il quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'Angela et moi nous tenions les mains afin d'avoir plus de force.

-Jazz, prend le Hummer et fait ce que tu as à faire, ordonnais-je.

Il hocha la tête et fit signe aux autres de le suivre alors que nos ''carapaces'' à Angela et à moi empêchaient les Volturis de bouger et d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Je pouvais sentir les regards de ma famille mais j'étais trop concentrer sur mes pouvoirs pour y penser.

-Jazz, chuchota Angela sans quitter nos ennemies des yeux, demande à Maria qu'elle nous prépare des tasses de... tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Ok, accepta-t-il en ouvrant sa portière, je vous attend bientôt.


	8. retour

8.

**JPOV:**

La dernière chose dont j'apperçu avant de tourner le premier croche fut Angela et Bella qui fixaient intensément les Volturis alors que leurs mains faisaient maintenant face à leurs ennemies.

Dans le Hummer, personne ne parlait. Emmet était assit dans le siège passager, Edward et Carlisle dans le siège du milieu et Alice, Esme et Rosalie à l'arrière. S'il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire la tension dans la jeep: confusion. Je devais moi-même avouer que la présence de Bella et Angela était plutôt surprenant puisqu'elles ne ressemblaient pas à celles dont ma famille avait connu. De plus, qui aurait cru qu'un jour Bella menerait une armée?

Ce n'était certainement pas Edward puisqu'il ne quittait pas la vitre de vue, comme s'il pouvait encore voir l'attaque alors qu'ils étaient déjà invisible. Encore moins Alice qui ne pouvait plus avoir aucune vision de Bella. Et Esme? Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire que la douce et innocente Bella pouvait être violente... Rosalie avait toujours su que Bella embrasserait un jour un destin comme celui-là, bien qu'elle n'en avait jamais dit un mot. Emmet, lui, était très fier de sa petite soeur malgré le fait qu'il s'inquiétait profondément. Et finalement Carlisle, qui tentait tout simplement de comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer.

Quant à moi, mes yeux étaient fixer sur la route alors que je roulais le plus rapidement possible, plus rapide que lorsque Alice veut aller magasiner; ce qui est très rapide!

-Jasper?s'inquiéta Esme en regardant le compteur de vitesse.

-Hmm?

-Ralentit un peu s'il-te-plait, il serait terrible si nous devions blesser des...

-Impossible, répondis-je en dépassant la voiture devant moi.

Je sentis Carlisle poser une main sur mon épaule mais cela ne me calma pas comme avant. J'étais bien trop en mode de combat pour laisser place à mes sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce que qu'il ce passe?demanda finalement mon père en soupirant et en éloignant sa main.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les Volturis sont après toi?s'étonna Alice.

Je garda tout simplement le silence, ne sachant pas très exactement ce qui était la bonne chose à dire. Devais-je leur dire la vérité et les effrayer ou bien leur mentir et les trahirs?

-Japser!cria soudainement Edward. Dit nous pourquoi les Volturis sont après toi, ce qui ce passe, qui était ces filles ayant le même prénom que Bella et Angela, ainsi que l'endroit où tu nous emmènes!

-Il y a bien des choses dont vous n'êtes pas au courant et qui nous ont été caché pendant les dernières centaines d'années, expliquais-je finalement. Tout commença le jour où Aro, Marcus et Caïus furent transformé. Leur parents faisaient partis de la royauté Romaine alors il fut tout à fait normal qu'ils prennent position en temps que royauté pour notre race.

''Pendant les première décennies, la paix s'installa parmi notre peuple et les humains, une paix qui fut totalement briser à la fin du 16e siècles où les vampires décidèrent de se nourrir de sang humain. Avant ces années là, ils ne vivaient que du sang animal. Au fur et à mesure, Aro et ses frères ce sont apperçut du tout le pouvoir qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur la race humaine s'ils se nourrissaient d'eux.

Au début du 17e siècle, Aro kidnappa une femme, une sorcière, et se nourrissa d'elle avant de la brûler au bûcher. Cependant, elle ne mourra pas sans lui lancer une malédiction.''

-Qu'elle est cette malédiction?s'intéressa Alice.

-Carlisle?demandais-je en sachant qu'il connaissait très bien cette malédiction.

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi, ses yeux grands ouverts d'où l'ont pouvait apercevoir une frayeur terrifiante.

-À l'aube de la monté des Volturis sur la planète terre, une terrifiante guerre se levera d'où s'opposera les Volturis et une armée de vampries, récita Carlise. Deux âmes purent seront transformées, créant ainsi une arme indestructible et efficace contre leurs ennemies. Elles seront entraîner par un lieutenant ayant participer à la guerre du sud. Considéré comme un frère pour l'une de ces âmes, c'est à grâce à lui qu'elles deviendront indestrucibles.

-Exactement, approuvais-je en continuant à conduire, c'est de moi que ça parle et il semble que les Volturis sont déjà au courant de mon rôle dans cette guerre. Ils essaieront de me retrouver et de me tuer mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que la malédiction est déjà en cours; les deux âmes pures ont été transformées et entraînées. Ces deux âmes sont les deux filles qui étaient avec moi, Isabella Marie Swan ainsi que Angela Weber. Si elles ne ressemblent pas à leur forme humaine et à un vampire traditionnel, c'est parce qu'elles ne sont pas du tout normal. Quant à ce qu'il ce passe, c'est la préparation de cette guerre!

-Bella?couina tristement Alice en prenant les mains de Esme dans les siennes. Cette fille aux cheveux noirs et aux reflets violet est Bella? Mais pourquoi n'ais-je rien vu venir?

-Nos pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas sur Angel et Bella, tentais-je d'expliquer. Angel a une ''carapace'' physique alors que Bella a une ''carapace'' mentale. Elles retiennent les Volturis avec leurs ''carapaces'', à l'instant.

-Tu es entrain de nous dire que nous avons laissé Bella seule avec ces monstres!?hurla Edward en tentant de me frapper.

-Carlisle, retient le, ordonnais-je.

-Jasper!paniqua Alice.

-Ma fille, murmura tristement Esme.

-Go Bella Go!s'exclama Emmet en levant les bras dans les airs.

-Bella sait très bien se débrouiller, ajoutais-je. Angel et elle n'ont aucun besoins de nous en ce moment et ça fait parti du plan.

-Du plan?s'étonna Carlisle. Vous aviez déjà un plan dans la tête?

Fiez-vous sur Carlisle pour tourner une conversation sur une stratégie militaire!

-Nous discutions déjà de plusieurs stratégies militaires afin d'être prêts pour la guerre lorsque notre ''voyante'' à eu la vision où vous étiez attaquer. Nous n'avons perdu aucun moment avant de prendre le premier avion jusqu'à Seattle et nous avons utilisé les heures du vol afin de former un plan. Carlisle, je t'assure que notre plan est infaillible et que nous allons rapidement revoir les filles en un morceau, croyez-moi.

-Où allons-nous?soupira finalement Edward en comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Bella.

-À notre campement, là où c'est le plus sécuritaire. Nous savons que vous n'aimez pas la guerre, Carlisle, et c'est pourquoi nous accepterons si vous décider de refuser de vous allier à notre cause. Par contre, nous espérerions avoir votre aide pour surveiller les jeunes vampires afin qu'ils ne blessent personne.

Carlisle hocha silencieusement la tête alors que toute la famille me jetait des regards remplit de choc. Il était vrai que leur annoncer l'endroit où nous allions ne faisait probablement pas parti de leurs plans pour la soirées mais c'était malheureusement le seul endroit où ils seriont en sécurité...

-Je présume que toi et Maria êtes très proche, s'énerva soudainement Alice.

Quoi!? Depuis quand est-ce que Alice pouvait douter de mon amour pour elle? Je ressentais déjà de l'amour, du regret et de la jalousie s'emparer de son corps et je dus utiliser les nouvelles techniques enseignées par Bella afin de bloquer les sentiments de ma femme. Edward me lança alors un regard peint de surprise.

-Nous nous sommes rapproché, je l'avou, me défendis-je, mais ce n'est certainement pas de la façon dont tu le crois, Al. Maria est mon Commandant, elle est aussi comme ma soeur. Tout comme Angel et Bella le sont. Je sais que ça sonne étrange, mais en seulement deux mois j'ai réussis à comprendre les raisons pourquoi Maria avait agit ainsi après ma transformation et qui était réellement Bella et Angel. Ces dernières m'ont apprit beaucoup de chose et je leur en suis réconnaissante.

-Que t'ont-elles apprises?demanda curieusement Carlisle.

-À utiliser mon pouvoir sans avoir mal de tête comme pouvoir couper les sentiments des gens. Tout de suite, je ne ressens aucun de vos sentiments et je suis certain que je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qu'ils sont. Mes pouvoirs ce sont aussi améliorés car je peux maintenant créer des illusions émotionnelles chez mes ennemies. À ce qu'il y a traits physiquement, sachez simplement que je peux facilement battre Edward dans une course.

-Intéressant... Je me demande si...

-Impossible!refusa de croire Rosalie. Edward est plus rapide que le vent alors comment peux-tu...

J'éclata de rire en me rappelant exactement le jour où Bella était venu chasser avec moi afin de faire une sortie ''frère et soeur'' et où je n'avais pratiquement pas pu la suivre sans qu'elle n'est à s'arrêter à toutes les deux minutes. Non, ils n'avaient définitivement jamais rien vu d'aussi rapide que Bella Swan!

-Bella est... très rapide, annonçais-je, et je n'exagère rien. La première fois où elle est venue chasser avec moi, elle devait s'arrêter à toutes les deux minutes afin de me permettre de la rattraper.

-Bella est végétarienne, conclu Emmet.

-Pas très exactement, non.

-Elle... elle boit le sang hu-humain?murmura Edward en prenant sa tête entre ses mains et en secouant la tête.

Ils avaient tous l'air déçus de ma petite soeur. Emmet fixait la route devant nous, Carlisle secouait silencieusement la tête, Alice pleurait alors qu'il lui était impossible de verser des larmes, Esme était dans la même situation que Alice et Rosalie avait simplement ses bras croiser en me fixant dangereusement.

-Non plus, assurais-je en éclatant de rire une seconde fois.

Carlisle se tourna vers moi, confus.

-De quoi ce nourrit-elle, alors?s'étonna-t-il.

-Oh, vous allez devoir voir sa diète par vous-même pour comprendre et vous comprendrez ensuite pourquoi nous ne sommes jamais venu vous voir ces deux derniers mois.

-Jasper...

-Nous sommes arrivé, les informais-je, et nous ne pouvons pas parler de cela devant les humains. Attendez au moins l'arriver des filles et tout vous sera expliquer.

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

Nous étions tous dans le Hummer, assis dans les même position que lorsque nous étions à Forks. Personne ne n'avait oser me parler durant le vol jusqu'à Londre, nous laissant Alice et moi être seuls et en paix puisque nous savions tous que j'allais être très occupé à notre arriver.

Pendant que nous sortions tout juste de l'aéroport et que je conduisais sur l'autoroute, mon téléphone sonna et je répondis sans regarder le nom de l'appel entrant.

-Oui?demandais-je en branchant mon téléphone dans la console de l'auto.

J'étais conscient que ma famille allait aussi pouvoir entendre l'appel mais je ne pouvais certainement pas conduire, écrire et tenir mon téléphone en même temps. Je n'avais que deux mains après tout!

-Jazz?

C'était Maria.

-Eh, Maria!la saluais-je joyeusement.

-Jazz, pourquoi ais-je l'impression que Bella, Angel et toi n'aimez pas utiliser les rangs?

-Parce que c'est ennuyant?proposais-je.

-Si je me rappel bien tu adorais te faire nommer par ton rang, lors de la première guerre, me rappela-t-elle.

-Aww, Maria!

-Ok, ça c'était effrayant Jazz, tu parles comme Bella maintenant.

J'éclata de rire puisque j'étais au courant du fait que j'avais prit l'habitude de communiquer avec mes soeurs d'armes de la même façon que Bella parlait. C'était tout simplement amusant de nous entendre partir dans une communication où nous essayions d'imiter l'autre.

-Ok, ok, pourquoi ais-je l'honneur de pouvoir te parler?

Un silence s'installa en même temps que j'évitais de frapper la voiture en face de moi qui c'était subitement arrêter.

-Est-ce que ta famille est avec toi?s'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement puisqu'elle savait très bien combien ma famille comptait pour moi.

-Oui, cette partie de la stratégie à fonctionnée et nous sommes en route pour le campement. Oh eh, as-tu reçu des nouvelles des filles?

-Parfait. Oui, Angel a appeler juste avant le départ de leur avion. Elles devraient très bientôt atterrir puisque leur vol est partie à peine une trentaine de minutes après le vôtre. D'après Angel tout à bien fonctionné et les Volturis sont repartit en Italie mais nous ne savons pas pour combien de temps.

-Est-ce que tu as demandé à Allegra de regarder dans le futur?

-Oui mais elle n'a rien pu voir, malheureusement. Toutefois elle va réessayer jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse.

-Je peux essayer, proposa soudainement Alice en débouclant sa ceinture.

-Jasper!s'écria Maria. Est-ce que tu as oser me placer sur le haut-parleur?

-Désolé Maria, c'était ça ou bien aucun rapport.

Elle éclata simplement de rire, ne se souciant visiblement pas d'être entendu par les membres de ma famille.

-Oh ce n'est rien, Jazz, me rassura-t-elle. Non Alice, tes pouvoirs ne fonctionneront pas puisque les tiens sont moins évoluer que ceux d'Allegra.

-Moins évoluer!s'offusqua ma femme.

-Alice, mon coeur, tentais-je de la calmer, Allegra est plus vieille que toi alors il est tout à fait normal que ses visions sont plus puissantes que les tiennes. Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas pouvoir nous être autant utiler, mon amour.

-À quel heure dois-je vous attendre?s'informa Maria.

-Nous allons être là dans moins de dix minutes, l'informais-je. Oh et Maria, peux-tu demander à George de préparer deux tasses pour Bella et Angela? Utiliser leurs pouvoirs aurait dû les affaiblir et elle n'ont certainement pas dû avoir très longtemps pour chasser.


	9. Edward

9.

**Bella:**

Le voyage de retour avait été long et sans incident. Angela et moi avions facilement réussis à retenir les Volturis et afin de ne pas mettre en marche une guerre dont nous étions encore entrain de nous préparé, nous les avions laisser repartir après avoir fait certain qu'ils n'allaient pas chercher les Cullen.

Juste avant le départ de notre avion, Angela avait appeler Maria afin de lui faire un rapport et puis nous avons ensuite gardé le silence.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes finalement au campement, l'image devant moi failli me faire mourir de rire. Qui aurait pu croire, à peine deux mois plus tôt, que Jasper pouvait acter comme un enfant qui protège sa crème glacé alors qu'il se tenait entre sa moto et une Alice enragée?

-Jasper?m'exclamais-je tout en me tournant vers Angela qui semblait avoir le même expression que moi peint sur son visage.

Nous pointions toutes les deux notre frère, lançant des regards avides de curiosité vers Maria qui roulait sur le sol en riant comme un enfant.

Soudainement, Jasper commença à grogner et à siffler, prenant une position d'attaque afin de pouvoir protéger sa moto.

-Jazz, demandais-je en marchant vers lui.

Tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Angela et moi. Normalement mon regard se serait fixer sur Edward mais la scène qui se déroulait devant moi était bien trop amusante et bizarre pour seulement pensé à l'amour de ma vie.

-Bella?murmura-t-il.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre et courir jusque dans ses bras mais je ne m'étais pas encore nourrir de venin et en plus Alice tenta un pas vers Jasper et un autre grognement sortit de la bouche de ce dernier.

-Ok, s'a y est, hurlais-je en positionnant mes mains sur mes hanches sans quitter Alice et Jasper des yeux. Jasper Whitlock Cullen! Je croyais que tu avais été mieux élever que ça. Arrête de grogner après ta femme et explique nous pourquoi Maria est en train de rouler par terre et pourquoi tu es... comme ça!

Il se tourna finalement vers moi, reprenant un air de sérieux en gardant toutefois un oeil prudent vers Alice.

-Alice à tentée de détruire ma moto!expliqua-t-il en caressant la dite moto.

-On pourrait presque dire que c'est son bébé, chuchota Angela en riant secrètement.

-Angel!s'exaspéra Jasper. C'est un cadeau de Bella et tout le monde ici présent sait très bien que je rêve de cette moto depuis plusieurs années alors il est tout à fait normal que j'y tienne.

Carlisle qui avait, à ce que je pouvais comprendre, déjà tenter de les calmer et d'avoir une conversation avec eux garda simplement le silence en gardant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Esme. Pour une fois Emmet semblait sérieux et regardait Alice et Jasper avant de finalement secouer la tête et de fixer son regard vers moi. Son regard s'illumina immédiatement, comme si ma seule présence le rendait heureux. Rosalie ne bougeait pas; ressemblant plus à une statue qu'à un vampire. Je m'interdit toutefois de fixer mon regard vers Edward, refusant de lire la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Alice?demandais-je en croisant mes bras alors que Angela tentait d'aider Maria pour se relever alors qu'elle était encore en hystérie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tentée de briser le cadeau que j'ai fais à Jasper alors que je vous ais acheter un Hummer afin que vous puissiez visiter?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent immédiatement en captant finalement ma présence et elle se retourna rapidement vers moi. Sa bouche était grande ouverte alors qu'elle me détaillait des pieds à la tête et un sourire s'afficha rapidement sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta de courir jusqu'à moi mais afin de risquer de la blesser je lui fis signe de rester où elle était puisque je n'étais pas encore habitué à l'odeur de son venin.

-Bella?couina-t-elle alors en affichant sa tristesse sur son visage.

Je hocha la tête en signe de réponse et tout comme Emmet son regard s'illumina.

-Alors?lui demandais-je en pointant la moto derrière Jasper.

-Bella, se défendit-elle, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de place pour...

-Alice, soupirais-je, il n'y a pas que le magasinage dans la vie! Nous sommes à la veille d'une guerre dont nous faisons de notre mieux afin d'être prêt à répliquer au moment où la guerre sera déclarer. J'estime le fait que Jasper à le droit d'avoir son propre moyen de transport pour voyager et non pour magasiner. Oh et Alice, tu pourras bien vouloir magasiner mais il n'y a aucun endroit ici pour mettre tes vêtements.

Terrifier n'était même pas assez un gros mot pour décrire le sentiment qui vint se peindre sur ses traits.

Elle hocha finalement la tête en baissant la tête et en s'approchant de Jasper qui avait ses bras grands ouverts afin de la serrer tout contre lui. J'étais très heureuse de finalement voir Alice et Jasper réunit après les deux longs mois où ils avaient été séparés sans communication. J'aurais aimer...

-Bella?répéta Edward.

Il tenta un pas dans ma direction mais une rafale de vent défila à ce même instant et l'odeur du venin d'Edward me frappa en pleine face. Mes yeux qui étaient normalement brun tournèrent instantanément de couleur violet et j'apperçu tous leur visage se tourné vers moi alors que je tentais de mon mieux d'éviter de laisser le monstre en moi prendre contrôle de mon corps. Jasper capta ce qui ce passait et vint se positionner devant moi afin de m'arrêter si je devais perdre contrôle.

En utilisant les seules forces qu'il me restait, je cessa de respirer et couru jusqu'aux arbres, là où l'odeur de mon amour ne pouvait plus m'attaquer. Par contre, il était encore dans mon champs de vision et je pouvais tristement apercevoir la tristesse s'afficher sur son beau visage angélique.

-Bella...murmura-t-il en tendant sa main vers moi même si j'étais à au moins une centaine de mètres de lui.

-Ne bouge pas, lui ordonnais-je faiblement sans le quitter du regard.

Il me regarda tout simplement alors que des dizaines de sentiments défilaient dans son regard. Des sentiments que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir car ils le faisaient tous souffrir énormément.

-Edward, attend, ajoutais-je sans toutefois quitter l'endroit où j'étais. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Laisse moi simplement quelques minutes afin de m'habituer à ton odeur. Maria?

Cette dernière qui avait réussit à cesser de rire quelques instants plus tôt arriva rapidement avec une tasse rempli de venin frais dont je n'avais aucune idée à qui ça appartenait.

-Jazz?chuchotais-je.

Il laissa Alice et arriva immédiatement à mes côtés avec Angela à ses côtés alors qu'ils me retinrent tous contre l'arbre contre lequel j'étais accoter.

-Bella!paniqua Edward en faisant un pas vers moi.

-Edward, ne bouge surtout pas!ordonna Jasper sans quitter mon regard des yeux. Tu es plus forte que le monstre en toi, Bella. Je sais que tu vas être capable, nous croyons tous en toi...

-Venin... Chanteur, parvins-je à murmurer entre les gorgées.

Je perdais peu à peu contrôle mais j'avais une totale confiance entre Maria, Jasper et Angela alors je savais qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais blesser Edward.

**Edward:**

Bella se débattait sous la poigne solide de Maria, Jasper et Angela alors que c'est yeux violet brillaient de plus en plus. La tasse qu'elle avait tenu dans les mains quelques secondes plus tôt tomba sur le sol d'où coula quelques goûte de...

-Jasper!m'écriais alors que l'odeur du venin venait d'atteindre mes narines. Pourquoi est-ce que Bella vient de boire du venin de vampire?

-Vous vous rappeler lorsque je vous parlais de la diète de Bella et Angela?me demanda ce dernier sans quitter Bella des yeux.

-Jasper, mon garçon, où veux-tu en venir?s'intéressa Carlisle.

-Leur diète est le venin de vampire, avoua finalement Jasper. Si qu'elle a faillit attaquer Edward c'est parce que son venin chante pour elle, tout comme le sang de Bella chantait pour Edward lorsqu'elle était humaine.

-Elle souffre?demandais-je tristement en me rappelant l'effet que son sang avait eu sur moi.

Jasper tourna soudainement sa tête vers moi et baissa ses yeux pendant quelques instants alors que mon amour se débattait de plus en plus. Maintenant ce n'était plus que ses pieds et ses mains car elle grognait et hissait contre nous alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi.

-Pas plus que toi lorsqu'elle est entrer dans le cours de biologie à son premier jour à Forks High.

Pauvre Bella, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle ait à souffrir de ma présence mais je ne pouvais pas me forcer à partir une fois de plus. Je l'avais laisser seule une fois et maintenant que je l'avais retrouver je ne pouvais pas la laisser de nouveau. Bella était mon rayon de soleil, l'amour de ma vie. Bien qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à l'humaine que j'avais connu, je savais qu'une partie d'elle serait toujours présent et que je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer.

-Bella?répétais-je cette fois en la fixant fixement dans les yeux.

J'espérais une réponse, un signe pour dire qu'elle m'entendait et qu'elle était encore présente. Ses yeux cessèrent de bouger et s'arrêtèrent enfin sur moi. Soudainement, la couleur violet s'effaça tranquillement et le brun de ses yeux réapparut. Elle cessa alors de se débattre alors qu'elle semblait reprendre ses sens.

-Bella?demanda Jasper en tournant le visage de mon ange vers lui.

-C'est bon, répondit-elle finalement, je suis en contrôle.

Il hocha la tête et fit signe aux autres qu'ils pouvaient la lâcher. Au moment où elle fut enfin libre, elle disparut de ma vision alors qu'elle courrait et se faufilait dans les arbres. Je tenta de la suivre mais Angela m'arrêta en m'attrapant par le poignet et en secouant la tête.

-Elle a besoins d'être seule, expliqua cette dernière.

-Laisse lui le temps de mettre ses pensées en place, ajouta Jasper en arrivant à mes côtés.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait la suivre, grommela Maria en s'éloignant vers l'une des tente gardé par deux vampires qui auraient facilement pu concurrencer avec Emmet. Angel, laissons-les seuls afin que Jasper leur explique ce qui vient de ce passer.

Angela regarda une dernière fois vers les bois avant de finalement suivre Maria.

Lorsqu'elles eurent disparues de notre champs de vision, Jasper nous fit signe de le suivre. Alors que Carlisle et Esme se tenaient pas la main et que Emmet Rosalie se bécotaient en marchant, Jasper nous dirigea vers une tente qui devait tout juste avoir été monter. Il souvela le tissu qui se trouvait être la porte où six lits apparurent.

-Six?s'étonna Emmet en se laissant tomber sur le premier. Ne sommes-nous pas huit avec Bella?

Pour une fois j'étais parfaitement d'accord avec Emmet. La famille Cullen contenait huit membres, alors pourquoi n'y avait-il que six lits? Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il y avait des lits puisque aucun de nous ne pouvaient dormir mais c'était quand même un symbole, non?

-Je suis désolé, répondit Jasper, mais puisque Angel, Bella et moi somme les lieutenants de cet armée nous passons le plus clair de notre temps entre les entraînements et la grande tente afin de planifier les horaires du temps et les stratégies.

-Jasper!s'offusqua Alice en comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps avec son mari.

-Ali, mon coeur, tu me manque aussi mais mon devoir m'appelle. J'aimerais vraiment passé tout mon temps avec toi, je le jure, mais pas avant que cette guerre soit terminer. En attendant il va nous falloir nous contenter du peu de temps que nous aurons.

La vérité sembla alors s'affaiser sur nous. Nous commencions malheureusement les effets que cette guerre avait sur nos proches et notre famille et c'était avec tristesse que les membres de ma famille acceptèrent cette triste idée. Carlisle brisa soudainement le silence en se raclant la gorge.

-Jasper, pourrais-tu nous expliquer TOUTE la vérité et ce qui vient d'arriver à Bella?

Jasper hocha simplement la tête en nous faisant signe de nous installé sur nos lit alors qu'il prenait place au centre afin d'avoir toute notre attention.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminer de tout nous expliquer, un silence de plomb s'installa dans la tente alors que tout le monde enregistrait ces nouvelles.

-C'est pour aider Bella et Angela à comprendre leur nouvelle vie que je suis venu ici, termina-t-il. Maria savait que Bella avait besoins d'une personne dont elle connaissait et avait une totale confiance.

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas demander de venir?demandais-je, vexé.

Jasper soupira et passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en fixant un endroit derrière la fenêtre de la tente.

-Lorsqu'elles ont apprit ce qu'est leur diète, Bella s'est remémorer ce que tu lui avais dit à propos qu'elle était ta chanteuse. Elle s'est immédiatement douter que ton venin pouvait avoir le même effet alors elle n'a pas voulu prendre de chance. Quant aux autres, ils ne savent pratiquement rien en ce qui concerne les stratégies alors il était normal qu'elles me choisissent.

Jasper dut capter les sentiments de tristesse qui émanaient de moi puisqu'il se tourna complètement vers moi.

-Elle t'aime encore, Edward, m'avoua-t-il. Je sais que pour l'instant tout ceci te semble impossible mais Bella n'a jamais cesser de penser à toi et je suis certain qu'elle te racontera elle-même ce qui c'est passer entre notre départ et sa transformation.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé!?m'énervais-je en m'avançant rapidement vers Jasper.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en s'éloignant de moi.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter cette partie de l'histoire, expliqua-t-il. Tu vas devoir attendre qu'elle soit prête à t'en parler.


	10. désolé! :P

Allo tout le monde!

En tout premier lieu, j'aimerais simplement vous aviser que je vais recommencer à écrire lorsque j'aurais plus de temps puisque depuis la fin de l'université j'ai recommencer à travailler et je n'ai pratiquement plus le temps de rien faire. Je dois aussi avouer que j'avais un blocage et que je travaille déjà en ce moment sur les suites de ces fictions et que la suite devrais très bientôt suivre.

Encore désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps et je tiens à vous prévenir que l'attente ne devrait plus être très longue.

Merci à vous,

**Titepuce140**

*Bonne été tout le monde! * :P


End file.
